Sun Sky Earth and YOU
by Mamelloww
Summary: Jujurlah kalian, kalian sadar bukan bahwa pada kenyataannya tak ada orang baik di dunia sekejam ini. Namun, tak sadarkah kalian akan orang orang terdekat yang mengasihi, menyayangi, mencintai dengan tulus? Jika iya, maka kalian serupa dengan Chanyeol dan berbeda dengan Baekhyun it's CHANBAEK / GS /rating bisa berubah!
1. chapter 1

_Entah apa yang sudah aku lewatkan, bahkan aku merasa terasingkan di tempat ter-amanku."_

 _-Byun Baekhyun_

Jujurlah kalian, kalian sadar bukan bahwa pada kenyataannya tak ada orang baik di dunia sekejam ini.

Namun, tak sadarkah kalian akan orang orang terdekat yang mengasihi, menyayangi, mencintai dengan tulus?

Tentu saja eksistensi mereka memang tak membekas di hatimu

 **Kenapa?**

Karena, tanpa kamu sadari, kamu terlalu mementingkan orang yang melukaimu, lalu...

Jika semua orang sama sepertimu, apakah dunia akan berubah? menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk?

Only

sun

sky

earth

and

YOU

can answer

Haiiiiii

My name is M. A. M.

thats not my sure name actually, but idk why i love it 3

ini karya pertamaku kalau kalian mau tau *nggak nanya elahh

Sebenernya, masih bingung mau di update atau nggak.

Mungkin kalau respondnya kurang baik aku akan delete

too much right???

Oke, intinyanya enjoy reading and waiting :v dan tinggalkan jejak yaa


	2. Chapter 2

Sun Sky Earth and YOU

By Mameloww

•

 **ENJOY READING**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

"Kenapa selalu seperti ini"

Gumam Baekhyun di tengah tengah hembusan nafasnya yang terdengar terburu buru.

Memang ini sudah biasa terjadi, namun entah kenapa Baekhyun masih belum terbiasa.

"Tenanglah, dia tak bermaksud seperti itu."

Ucap baekhyun untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat meskipun nyatanya tak banyak membuahkan hasil.

 _Byun Baekhyun, wanita naif yang hanya berani menganggap dunia seperti papan balok yang akan selalu sama dan menyenangkan selama 26 tahun hidupnya._

 _Sayangnya, dia tak pernah berfikir apa yang akan terjadi jika ia terjatuh dan terluka._

_

"Sudahlah, rapat ini sudah hancur dari awal, aku pun sudah muak mendengar proposal kalian yang tidak lebih dari sampah."

Begitu saja kalimat yang diucapkan sang pemimpin sebelum meninggalkan ruangan beserta isinya dengan suasana dingin mencekam.

Helaan nafas yang begitu kentara dan aura dingin yang diciptakannya membuat beberapa orang bergidik ngeri bahkan hanya untuk meliriknya.

 _Park Chanyeol, CEO PT METANO yang workaholic dan dielokkan orang orang karena kepiawaiannya dalam mengambil hati banyak orang_

 _Namun, kepribadiannya tak sebanding dengan kepiawaiannya dalam memimpin._

 _Dan ia hanya meykini bahwa.._

 _Semua orang di dunia hanyalah badut yang hanya berani menampakkan senyum iblis tanpa berani membuka topeng itu._

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **Back again**

 **Beneran ini masih absurd banget ya, rencana sih mau bikin pendek pendek dulu di awal tapi lihat nanti dehh *labil yaa**

 **Special thanks to temen temen yang udah ngedukung**

 **Sipa, ipeh, ajam, dita**

 **Dan thanks juga buat reader!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sun Sky Earth and YOU

By Mameloww

•

ENJOY READING

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan bangun paginya tak dilakukan. Matahari jelas sudah bersinar dengan teriknya dan jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

Memang bukan tanpa alasan.

Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang sudah kacau balau itu menuju kamar mandi.

 _Cerminlah yang menyadarkannya._ _Cerminlah yang memberitahukan semuanya._

Berpapasan dengan cermin mewah berukuran besar yang elegan dengan ukiran berbagai motif, mulai saat itu dia menyadari.

 _Sampai kapan mimpi buruk itu akan terus mengikutiku._

Namun, yang di refleksikan dari cermin itu bukanlah hal yang elegan, bukan hal yang mewah seperti cermin itu sendiri.

Namun wajah cantik wanita yang menampakkan bekas air mata yang seakan menujukkan betapa banyaknya ia _sakit._

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja kan baek?, ya, kau pasti baik. Aku mempercayakan perasaanya padamu"

Entah berbicara pada siapa, baekhyun hanya mengulanginya saja berkali-kali entah dengan tujuan apa.

Seperti biasanya, ketika keluar dari kamar mandi mewahnya, baekhyun akan mendapati keadaan kamar yang semula kacau menjadi rapih kembali seperti semula.

Setelah bersiap diri, bersiap diri untuk menjalankan lakonnya seperti biasa, bersiap diri untuk menjalani harinya seiring dengan keluarnya dari kamar.

Baekhyun yang menampakkan senyum terbaiknya, Baekhyun yang akan menjadi _happy virus_ semua orang. Baekhyun yang menyebarkan cinta pada semua orang.

Itulah Baekhyun-nya semua orang

"Pagi _mrs_. _What do you want for breakfast? "_ sapa Louny, juru masak yang paling diandalkan karena kepiawaiannya dalam semua hal.

 _"Just your special sandwich like always Lu._ Dan berhentilah bertingkah seolah aku orang asing!. _C'mon_ aku bahkan sudah pernah telanjang di depanmu! "

Dengan balasan kekehan ringan, Louise bergerak lincah membiarkan rambut panjang pirangnya berayun dan mulai membuat apa yang nona mudanya inginkan.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Helaan nafas terdengar dari sosok tinggi yang sedang memeriksa berkas entah sudah yang keberapa dalam satu hari.

Dengan kepala yang sedikit nyeri, ia tetap memaksakan untuk memeriksa berkas berkas berikutnya.

Namun, yang didapat hanyalah berkas yang akan membuat bokongnya semakin lama menempel dengan kursi kerjanya.

"Ayolah, biarkan aku mengurusnya. Sungguh cantiknya kantung matamu itu, _mr. Park."_

Sindiran itu tentu saja hanya seperti angin lewat yang tak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memarahi saudara kembarnya, Park Chanyeong.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan, kau hanya akan memperlambat pekerjaanku. Semakin lama kau di sini semakin kau mengganggu konsentrasiku Yeong-a"

Dengusan itu menandakan ia sudah cukup muak mendengar kata yang sama selama beberapa menit terakhir.

"Aish. Sudahlah, percuma saja aku disini. Lebih baik aku pergi menelfon pacarku saja dan suruh dia datang kemari. "

" _Okay okay, calm dude._ Kau boleh mengambil alih berkas berkas ini. Tapi, jangan sampai kau pernah berfikiran untuk membawa pacar _sialanmu_ itu ke kantorku. "

Memang pacar dari kembaran CEO PT METANO itu terlihat normal. Bahkan terlalu normal untuk Chanyeol katakan _gila._

Gila dalam artian sebenarnya. Bagaimana tidak, setiap dia menginjakkan kakinya di kantor mewahnya, Chanyeong akan mempunyai partner untuk mengganggu Chanyeol seharian. Sudah cukup kehadiran Chanyeong yang membuatnya pusing.

Yang harus kalian tahu, Mengganggu bukan dalam artian yang sederhana. Namun _berciuman di tengah-tengan cafetaria, saling meraba di atas mėja salah satu staff,_ dan banyak lainnya adalah arti _mengganggu_ yang Chanyeol maksud.

Chanyeol memilih untuk berbaring di ruangan istirahatnya yang hanya berbatasan pintu dari ruang kerjanya.

Setelah menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di kasur _queen_ sizenya, Chanyeol tetap tak memejamkan matanya yang sebenarnya sudah berteriak kelelahan sejak kemarin.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sembari menatap langit langit ruangan itu.

 _Mungkin hidupnya,_

 _Mungkin keluarganya,_

 _Mungkin rumahnya,_

 _Mungkin perusahaannya,_

 _Mungkin juga, HATINYA._

ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ

MAM back!

semoga kalian nggak terlalu lama nunggu ya, dengan alasan klise aku banyak tugas atau sibuk jadi lama update.

Buat yang minta panjang, _sorry_ belum bisa panjang, karena saya tipikal orang yang 'kebanyakan ide' jadi pemilihan katanya masih butuh waktu lama.

Intinya

ENJOR READING AND WAITING


	4. Chapter 4

Sun Sky Earth and YOU

By Mameloww

•

ENJOY READING

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Kerinduan

Bunga bunga merasakannya

Pagi ini mereka menunggu jawaban

Jawaban akan hatiku yang tak kunjung terjawab

Sesosok wanita dibalut dress _over size_ berwarna _salmon_ kesayangannya terlihat tengah berbicara pada tanaman yang tengah menikmati kucuran air dari penyiram tanaman dan pemandangan sesosok wanita yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan cahaya matahari yang membias menghias wajahnya

 _Oh tidak,_ ia bukan berbicara pada tanaman yang hanya bisa melambai lambai karena tiupan angin dan tentunya tak dapat mengerti apa yang dibicarakan.

Melainkan dengan seseorang yang sudah lama terpisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu selama beberapa tahun belakangan

" _Hey hyunie! I miss you. It's been a while since you answer my call! you a little brat! kkk how have you've been? are you alright? did you have breakfast already?"_ Sapa orang di sebrang sana dengan nada kegembiraan yang tak dapat terbendung

"Hey, apa ini? bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaan jelekmu yang berbicara seenaknya?" balasnya disertai nada meledek yang sialnya sangat menyebalkan

Terdengar gelak tawa yang membuncah dari sebrang sana

 _"Okay, okay. I'm so sorry dear._ _Kau tahu kan aku akan selalu lepas kendali jika denganmu. So, bagaimana kabarmu? " tanyanya_ lagi dengan lebih _manusiawi_

"Seperti biasanya, aku tak pernah merasa sebaik disaat aku mendengar suaramu yang entah mengapa sangat sangat sangat aku rindukan"

Entah mengapa,reflek bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman geli ketika mendengar suaranya sendiri yang diubah menirukan suara anak kecil

" _Damn, you're so cute. Kau membuatku semakin merindukanmu disini"_

Gelak tawanya memenuhi ruangan itu ketika mendengar erangan kefrustasian orang itu terhadap tingkah seorang Baekhyun yang orang-orang anggap **terlalu imut**

" _Kau sudah sarapan? dengan apa? dengan siapa?, dimana?"_

 _huh, bagaimana bisa dia masih tak bisa lepas dari kebiasaan konyolnya itu_

"Yeah, dengan pancake strawberry buatan _Lou_ dan susu strawberry dengan merk aneh yangs sering kau bicarakan, dengan bunga-bunga kesayanganmu, di rumah kaca. Aku rasa, kebiasaanmu itu tak pernah masuk akal dengan predikat _playboy_ mu. Bagaimana bisa peran _playboy_ bisa begitu protektif. Bahkan di semua serial drama yang sudah aku tonton tak ada peran seperti itu"

Kekehan ringan terdengar dari kedua pihak yang sedang mengobati rasa kerinduan masing-masing

 ** _Namun_**

 _Satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaannya selama ini,_

"Kapan kau pulang, _oppa?_ "

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Di sebuah ruang kerja minimalis yang nyaman, dengan warna _ivory_ yang menghiasi _interiornya_ juga rak-rak buku yang mungkin dapat memuat ratusan buku, juga daya tarik lainnya yang ada di dalamnya

 _Ya, seorang Park Chanyeol dengan kaus kerah putih polosnya dan kaca mata bacanya juga jangan lupakan rambut-seksi- hitamnya yang ditata ke atas yang mana_ _tak baik untuk kesehatan jantung perempuan_ _yang melihatnya_

Meskipun dia adalah seorang CEO, yang notabennya dapat menyerahkan semua " _berkas berkas sampah"-_ itu yang Chanyeol katakan, pada bawahannya, namun ia sangat menghindari hal itu

 _Remember?,_ chanyeol adalah sosok gila kerja yang sepertinya sudah sangat _'akut'_ untuk dihilangkan

Entah bagaimana bisa ia lebih memilih ruang kerja sebagai tujuannya di pagi buta tadi dibandingkan puluhan ruangan lain yang jelas lebih "menyenangkan"

mungkin saja ia bukan hanya sekedar bekerja di ruangan itu, _kan?_

Sampai pada akhirnya bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran di pekarangan rumahnya mengalihkan atensinya

Dengan ditemani sekaleng _cola_ di tangannya dan beberapa kaleng lainnya yang kosong di tempat sampah ujung ruangan ia memilih untuk mengistirahatkan diri

Ia tak bisa membiarkan pikirannya untuk fokus beberapa menit saja terhadap pemandangan indah di depannya. Lihatlah, tatapannya sudah melamun

Mengapa sekarang seolah-olah **matahari** sedang melihatnya melamun seperti orang yang tak punya pekerjaan

"Menyedihkan"

 _Damn ,_

Apakah Chanyeol mengumpat? memangnya mengumpati siapa?

 **Tapi**

 _sejak kapan ada orang yang mengintip?_

•

•

•

•

•

•

ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ

Hola hola!

Mam disiniiiii *jreng jreng jreng

kalian kangen tyduck?

unch unch

alay, biarin deh karna life is never flat

enjoy waiting!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sun Sky earth and You

by Mameloww

•

 **ENJOY**

Beribu ribu tahun ilmu pengetahuan berkembang, beribu ribu cabangnya mempelajari isi semesta dari yang sel tunggal sampai semesta yang tak terbatas

Bagaimanapun, tak ada satupun yang bisa menguraikan sifat diri manusia menjadi tumpukan kertas berlakban

Manusia adalah tempat kesalahan, kejelekan, keburukan, dan permasalahan. Namun, apakah dengan begitu ilmuwan bisa mendefinisikan sifat manusia???

 _A human being is more complicated than his taughts -Paul Valery-_

Selama ini, Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk terus seimbang berjalan di atas roda kehidupan.

Tapi Kenapa??

Kenapa dia harus besusah diri ketika dunia sudah bersiap untuk menangkapnya di bawah???

Karena tidak ada yang tahu mereka akan menangkapmu atau membiarkanmu ketika kamu jatuh

Kata kata seorang Byun Sehun memang sebegitu dahsyatnya membuat 26 tahun hidup baekhyun tak pernah mempercayai orang asing

 **Byun Sehun**

Baekhyun mulai melupakan fisik oppa satu satunya itu, berpisah selama beberapa tahun ditambah perusahaan oppanya yang sedang dalam masa _heticnya_ karena kesuksesan di titik puncak membuat mau tidak mau semakin menjauhkan mereka.

Setiap pagi, tak pernah absen untuknya menghubungi sehun, namun memang tak semua panggilan mendapat jawaban, dan tak semua rindu mendapat obatnya.

Pagi itu terasa istimewa, Louny mengizinkannya melakukan apa yang dia mau untuk sehari penuh. Hal yang istimewa memang ketika kamu biasa dikekang dan dibatasi dari berbagai macam aktivitas.

Rangkaian kegiatan sudah Baekhyun rencanakan, namun apa daya ketika _your best day_ akan dihancurkan mencadi potongan rencana tak terlaksanakan karena kedatangan **tamu terhormat.**

Ia hanya berharap sehun dapat membantunya menyatukan potongan rencananya ketika pulang nanti.

Baekhyun percaya, sehun akan pulang ke rumah, dan rumah sehun itu baekhyun.

Atau setidaknya dia berharap sehun masih mengingatnya.

Menjadi seorang lulusan terbaik di universitas Harvard tak mensertamertakan Chanyeol untuk menyukai negeri tempat berdirinya universitas kebanggaannya. Amerika tak pernah jadi favoritnya

Oleh karena itu pemandangan daun mapel yang menghijau menjadi pilihan pemandangannya kali ini.

Pancake dan sirup mapel tak akan pernah ada di list makanannya, menurutnya, pancake dadan sirup adalah kombinasi yang memuakkan.

Manis, Lembut, _like fluttershy and pinky pie_.

Seperti hidup, kamu harus merasakan semua rasa dahulu baru kamu bisa membedakan rasa itu.

Sayangnya, Chanyeol mati rasa. Dia seolah mematika seluruh saklar di tubuhnya agar tak merasakan apapun

Termasuk rasa sakit hati.

" _Excuse me, Mr. Park do you want to order something different? it looks like you don't like the pancakes? "_

Seorang lelaki setengah abad datang dengan senyuman memikatnya dan pakaian koki putih bersihnya.

" _No its okay. i just want to walk around"_

" _I will call your bodyguard now"_

 _"You don't have to, i need privacy space for this time"_

 _"Okay, Sir"_

Menikmati pagi ini berjalan sendiri tak apa bukan?

Setidaknya seharusnya tidak ada masalah bukan?


End file.
